A big big gigantic humor list
by ShunAndromeda22
Summary: it just humors humors and humors all everywhere with goof off scene now I just started it and almost complete, oh yeah please review okay?
1. gigantic humors

#Chapter 1 gigantic humors#

X: hello there

Zero: you think... you are crazy X?

X: jerk no I'm not!

Axl: boo!

Marty: hello there just some cliches!? oh no

Ikki: hello...

Shun: hi

Shiryu: no you're not

X: he messing up with me

Zero: yeah he think me crazy

Ikki: eh?

Axl: I mean not

Boy: hello kiddie!

Axl: eh????

Boy: *in clown mask* whoaaaaaH...

Axl: *hitting Boy with his fist*

Seiya: what is going on here??

Axl: he want scare me using clown mask!!

Hyoga: hee hee hee

Jabu: huh?

Shun: ewwww

X: hahahaha

Saori: oh crap no

Shiryu: heheheh whoa that was right

Shun: hey you used to be insane

Axl: I think I'm not -_-

Zero: hee hee hee

Seiya: oh damn this

Boy: are you crazy!? you hit my head!

Axl: cuz you will scaring me using fucking clown mask!

Seiya: hahahahahahah

X: damn it oh crap damn it

Zero: yeah better do that Boy

Shiryu: *almost laughing*

Ikki: ewwww damn it


	2. scaring with clown mask (aftermath)

#gigantic humor aftermath#

X: damn this you looked more like wrecking ball

Axl: just do it if I just punch him right on face

Boy: clown mask scaring again??

Axl: hell yeah no!

Zero: hahahahahahah

Ikki: yeah damn this!

Hyoga: his bad hahah

Shiryu: you know how it goes

Shun: yeah that was stupid to do that

Marty: hey you did do the right thing

Seiya: yeah the usual

Axl: huge gigantic humors

Jabu: who cares ya know it!

Axl: yeah he first time try scaring me using clown mask for answer

Shiryu: yeah kid

Zero: yeah the usual

Marty: which is not true eh?

Ikki: hahahahah

Shun: damn this

Boy: that was rude like a wrecking ball!

Shiryu: ughh


	3. wrecking ball for Hades

#chapter3#

X: boring... that was boring geez

Zero: any idea Axl?

Axl: playing tag

X: Axl we not child

Zero: hee hee

Marty: that was stupidest thing ever I seen

Ikki: uugh! man... this terrible!

Marty: what is it? mavericks??

Ikki: Hades wrecking everything!

Seiya: the usual

Shiryu: then what is happened?

Ikki: he run away like a mad guy

X: oh no maverick behaviour!

Zero: is that rebel saints?

Seiya: the Lord emo

Shun: hahahahaha

Shiryu: oh God... Hades!! what is wrong in you??

Seiya: hahahahah

Axl: kinda stupid and sounds like temperamental for me

Hyoga: huh?

X: are you kidding??

Axl: think it yes!

Shun: hahahah

Boy: yeah the usual

Ikki: ewwww

Zero: the usual

Shiryu: hahahah last time Axl want to be pranked then goes wrong

Boy: you punch it thru my head jerk!

Axl: yeah because you want prank me right surely I ruin at it!

Boy: it's okay heheh

Seiya: such like stupid


	4. sonic exe gameplay time

#chapter4#

X: heheh got it we gonna play in this game

Zero: what is this??

X: uuugh!!

Hyoga: what you playing

X: sonic exe

Hyoga: then did ya played it without he watching you

X: that just rumor

Seiya: yeah you didn't mean to

Zero: the usual

X: hahahaha

Ikki: heheh jerky

Axl: did ya see it this is not a joke

Seiya: horror spoiler ewww

Hyoga: dumb guy hahaha

Ikki: what stage that you reach X?

X: Dr Robotnik egg man

Zero: huh?

X: damn it

Seiya: hahahahah

Hyoga: umm static...

Ikki: boo hoo that was kinda idiot

Axl: I gonna hate this...

(after a few seconds later)

X: which dude that creature said I am god

Zero: damn it how awkward

Axl: kick my ass

Seiya: hahahah you mean you getting meanie and you kick your ass!?

Shiryu: funny

Shun: that was kinda stupid

Jabu: that was very very stupid

Ikki: you meanie

X: hahahahahah

Zero: oh no

Ikki: ewww that laugh tho!

Hyoga: this is idiot


	5. finally the smaller mission arrived

#chapter 5#

X: uughhh man that was boring again

Ikki: I think it'll be not boring either

Seiya: oi oi

Shiryu: oh no what is this??

Seiya: on air hahahaha

Zero: the usual

Axl: I didn't get it

X: you think your brain is leaks out the idea??

Axl: damn this!!

Seiya: hahahahaha

Ikki: ewww

Hyoga: not again

Zero: heheh yeah we need to rest after gigantic missions

Ikki: between hard and light

Hyoga: the usual geez

Marty: I think it's not boring

Shun: yeah just long break

Seiya: hahah Gotcha!

X: oh no damn it

Zero: ??

Ikki: heheh you whining!

Seiya: that was priceless

Shiryu: whining is not important hahah

Hyoga: X stop whining

Zero: this is idiot

Marty: fine hunters a mini mission catch the buglar

X and Zero: roger!! (left the room)

Hyoga: hahahah

Axl: wishing for a mission eh?

Shiryu: hahahahah

Ikki: I think yes...


	6. Axl's gun problems

#chapter 6#

Zero: hey Axl are you okay?

Axl: yeah dude but something is wrong

Zero: huh?

Axl: I forgot where I place my gun!!

Zero: ???

Ikki: hey what is happened

Zero: the usual... gags

Seiya: oh no

Shiryu: hahahahah how awful

Hyoga: yeah he need to a little bit remembering about his gun

Jabu: yeah kinda stupid LMAO

Ikki: LOOOOOL

Seiya: hahahaha

Shiryu: yeah you did see him he placing his gun in the bathtub

Zero and Jabu: ?????

Ikki: hahahahaha

Seiya: oh no that was stupid

Saori: yeah what's matter with you Axl?

Ikki: idiot!

X: hahahah damn it he place it in the bathtub

Jabu: yeah true fact humph!

Seiya: ow gosh


	7. bothering an enemy is fun

#chapter7#

X: hey you feel so bored?

Axl: I got boredom

X: heh!?!?

Shiryu: heck yeah that was stupid

Ikki: yeah you rather complaining

Shiryu: nope!

Ikki: uh-huh... yeah you should feel bored at all

Axl: with a little bother will get myself better

Ikki and Hyoga: what!?!?!?

Seiya: oh no bother again

Hyoga: uh uh

Ikki: you should not do it jerk!

Axl: I want bother vile heheh it's gonna be fun (run away off the room)

X: yeah that was stupid hey are you told that so bad ewww

Zero: I know it

Hyoga: yeah kinda jerk if you bother someone that you hate

Ikki: that was right Hyoga!

Zero: yeah that was great to not bother but I prefer bothering sigma

Seiya: ???

Ikki: oww no...

X: hahahahah

Marty: honestly I agree with you

Shun: the usual

Shiryu: you think this is bad yeah he places his gun in the bathtub

Seiya: yeah that was idiot I guess

Jabu: and luckily nobody bathing in there

Marty: if not his gun is malfunctioning hahahah

Seiya and Shiryu: ewwwww

X: yeah that was the last time geez


	8. spoiling someone that Axl do it

#chapter8#

X: that was remain silent geez

Ikki: yeps

Hyoga: just a gags that you not care

X: yeah that Axl made a mistakes first, he places his gun in the bathtub then for second time he bother vile and the last he keep whining

Seiya: kinda jerk if you just sitting there and whining about your boring routines

Shiryu: yeah the usual

Ikki: hahahah Axl is always makes our day is full of funny humors

Shun: oh no damn this dumplings!

Seiya: did ya see Axl spoiling about Vile

X: I heard it hahahah

Shun: oh no!!

Zero: this is idiot did ya know it

Marty: excuse me guys that was even so idiot

Zero: oh no hahaha

Marty: Axl spoiling on Sigma

X: finally

Seiya and Hyoga: *both them two starring XD*

X: whut!? Umm heheh randomness

Zero: kinda stupid

Shun: hahahahah so funny is that the tho!

Ikki: hahahah LOLOLOL

Zero: *sigh* randomness

Marty: oh no this is stupid


	9. night of trolls (finale)

#chapter9(finale)#

X: hey what you doing

Seiya: just avoiding that boredom

Zero: geez kinda hard

Ikki: yeah that was so stupid if you whining boring boring and boring heck yeah that was too idiot

Hyoga: hahahahaha

Shun: damn it that was so stupid

X: what so stupid between you

Ikki: hahah lolololol

Seiya: ewwww

Zero: kick my ass

Hyoga: ewww damn it hmm your full name?

Zero: oh? my full name is Zero Tolerance Willy!

Seiya and Hyoga: *both of them laughed harder*

Ikki: huh?? heck yeah

X: obliviously you mentioning that! ugh!

Ikki: idiot full name ever

Seiya: hahahaha damn this

Shun: *almost laughing*

Saori: hey... heck yeah that full name now becoming a troll

Seiya: yeah he mentioning it

Hyoga: damn this geez ewww

X: yeps that was right he mentioning it

Zero: hahahah that was the reality

Saori: same like troll

X: 100 trolls

Ikki: ewwww

Hyoga: yeah but I didn't get it

Jabu: yeah you think so

X: just to make it anysense

Jabu: yeps

Hyoga: funny

(they ended up night of trolls and they separated to sleep at their own bedrooms)


End file.
